Home Again
by Keebler Elf
Summary: **FINISHED** Dom just gets out of jail and the team returns to see him. Will things be the same? Or will things be changed? (Short Dom and Letty fic)


A/N: Hey people. I am really bored right now, and I'm really upset, so I need to write something. Here is a new fic that I just happened to think of while listening to this song "Wonderwall" by Oasis. It's a little Letty and Dom fic so I hope you enjoy it. **TAKES PLACE AFTER THE MOVIE**  
  
"Wonderwall" by Oasis  
  
Today is gonna be the day That they're gonna throw it back to you By now you should've somehow Realized what you gotta do I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do about you now  
  
Backbeat the word was on the street That the fire in your heart is out I'm sure you've heard it all before But you never really had a doubt I don't believe that anybody feels The way I do about you now  
  
And all the roads we have to walk along are winding And all the lights that lead us there are blinding There are many things that I would Like to say to you I don't know how  
  
Because maybe You're gonna be the one who saves me And after all You're my wonderwall  
  
Today was gonna be the day But they'll never throw it back to you By now you should've somehow Realized what you're not to do I don't believe that anybody Feels the way I do About you now  
  
And all the roads that lead to you were winding And all the lights that light the way are blinding There are many things that I would like to say to you I don't know how  
  
I said maybe You're gonna be the one who saves me And after all You're my wonderwall  
  
I said maybe You're gonna be the one who saves me And after an You're my wonderwall  
  
Said maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me You're gonna be the one that saves me You're gonna be the one that saves me  
  
** LETTY'S POV **  
  
I knew that this day was going to come for a long time, and it feels weird knowing that today is it. Dom is getting out today. After that last heist Leon and I went to Mexico while Mia, Brian, and Vince stayed at the house waiting for Dom's return. All under one roof has to be pretty stressful on Mia, but she said its going fine. The doctors released Vince from the hospital after about four months, and he is pretty much recovered. As for Jesse, he is still in the hospital but is getting better day by day so Mia tells me. But as for Dom, God only knows. He was coming to Mexico to see me when the cops found him. It's been another two long years in prison that he had to go through. He didn't send letters too much. Out of his two years there, I got about eight or nine total. He would send them to Mia for me, then she sent them to me, since Dom never got the address of where Leon and I were at the time. I could never write back though. Whenever some one would ask me about him, or us, I would tell them I'm over it and over him forever. But there's still a second thought in the back of my mind if I really am. I told him that it didn't feel right that night. Mia told him, and so did Leon. But he didn't listen. He never did when it came to that sort of thing. He always stuck to the plan. I was mad at him for doing this to me, for almost making us lose Jesse, and Vince, and everything he'd done. But still after all of it, there was still that second thought in the back of my mind if everything I had really been feeling about me hating him was true.  
  
** DOM'S POV **  
  
Today is finally it. Finally getting out of here. Getting back to my life with my family. Being able to see Mia, and Leon. Getting to see how Vince and Jesse are healing up. Even Brian. But most of all Letty. I tired to write to her, but sometimes it was too painful. She never once wrote back, and sometimes when I think about it, I don't blame her. But today was it. Finally getting to see her again.  
  
I walked to the front of the building with the only belongings that I had to see Mia, Vince, and Brian waiting for me.  
  
"Dom!" Mia yelled running up to me. It was so good to see her again. Two years changes you a lot. Mia changed, but only for the better. As Brian slowly walked towards me, I cracked a slight smile. He and I weren't that different as we probably thought. We both lied to protect ourselves and the people around us, we both had two lives, and we both had only one woman in our lives that we wanted, and would do anything to be with.  
  
"How you doing Brian?"  
  
"Alright man, thanks. Good seeing you." He said obviously relaxing. Then I turned to Vince. The best friend I've had for what seems like ever.  
  
"Good seeing you Dom." He said giving me a hug. No matter how "man enough" each one of us was, it didn't matter then. We were just happy to see each other again. To have things be like the old days again.  
  
"Good seeing you too." I said, then lowering my voice. "They ain't here?" I said referring to Letty and Leon.  
  
"Naw man. I'm sorry. But Leon is getting in this afternoon." I looked at him, and he knew what I was thinking. "No word on Let though."  
  
** LEON'S POV **  
  
I tried everything that I could to get Letty to come with me, but she wasn't having it. There was nothing that I could say to get there to come and see Dom again. I have been driving for five hours and I was almost there, but every part of me wanted to turn back and drag Letty into the car with me, no matter how much that took, this way she could see him again. She always said she was over him, over them. But I knew she wasn't, I think everyone knew she wasn't. She tried to hide it under that "tough ass bitch" look she had always had, but I know damn well different. I heard her crying at night for almost every night that Dom wasn't with her. Almost every night for two damn years. Those tears were only for Dom, nothing and no one else.  
  
I pulled into the driveway, and got out. I stood leaning against the car just looking at the house, and how it hadn't changed since the last time I saw it. I walked up the driveway too the front porch not knowing if I should knock or go in since I didn't exactly live there anymore. I knocked then turned my back to the door as I looked around the front yard. The door opened but I didn't hear it till I heard Mia shriek.  
  
"Oh my God Leon!" That immediately got my attention, as I spun around to see Mia coming at me with her arms open. "Look at you!"  
  
"Hey Mia." I smiled as I hugged her. She looked different, but good. But of course that same Mia that I always knew. Vince, Brian, and Dom then walked up behind her.  
  
"You just gonna stand there, or you coming in?" Dom laughed backing up so I could come in. I walked in, and the house looked exactly as how I remember it.  
  
"Dom, good seeing you dawg."  
  
"You too Leon. How you been?"  
  
"I'm aight." I said then turning to Vince. "Hey man." It was a perfect gathering, but too bad Jesse and Letty weren't here. Dom nodded towards the kitchen, then walked in as I followed and the rest of the team stood along talking.  
  
"How's she doing?" The only "she" that I knew Dom would be concerned about right now was Letty, and he was probably wondering why the hell wasn't she here. I was actually wondering that myself.  
  
"She's been okay." But he saw through that, knowing me all too well.  
  
"Leon."  
  
"I tried to get her to come, really I did. But she said she isn't ready to see you."  
  
"Isn't ready to see me?" He questioned. I think that pretty much crushed him, but in a way, I think he was expecting it all along. I think he wasn't really expecting to have any of the team ready to see him.  
  
"She said. She said that.." I said not knowing how to put this to him. This was the man that took me in when I was having a hard time, gave me a place to live, and job, my friends, I couldn't tell him that she didn't love him anymore.  
  
"What'd she say Leon?"  
  
"She said she's over you." I finally came out with it. He had a blank expression on his face when I said that. But again, I think he was expecting that all along. "Dom, man, I'm sorry.." He nodded, and walked back into the living room, I slowly followed.  
  
** LETTY'S POV **  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm gonna kill Leon whenever I see him. Putting all those thoughts in my mind about how it would be good too see the team again. He was right I know it, but I was having trouble bringing myself to believe it. It took me two hours after Leon left to actually come to my senses and pack a bag, and get moving to see the team. It only takes about five, to five and a half hours to get back to the house but since there was traffic, and then I stopped about three hours in for something to eat, I made it there in six. I sat in my car thinking about what I was going to do when I saw him. What I was going to say. What could I say? That I didn't love him anymore? As much as I wanted to believe that, I knew it wasn't true no matter how hard I tried to make myself believe it. I slowly got out of the car and made my way to the front door. I stood for a minute before I actually brought myself to ring the doorbell. Brian answered the door, and smiled. I couldn't all hate him. He was a good guy even if at time I wished that he wouldn't have come around. But if he didn't, we would have pulled that last heist by ourselves, and Vince and Jesse would both be dead. Dom could have faced a longer jail time, Leon and I may have not gotten to Mexico, and I don't even want to think about what else. All in all, we pretty much owe a lot to him, even if I did try to make myself hate him.  
  
"Can I come in?" I smiled back, and he opened the door and I stepped in.  
  
"Good to see you Letty." He smiled as he shut the door behind me. I nodded, then walked into the kitchen where the rest of the team was. I leaned in the doorway taking everything in. All my friends gathered again. All expect for Jesse of course. Mia's mouth just about dropped to the floor when she saw me standing there, but then came right back up when she screamed causing the rest of the team to look in my direction.  
  
"Letty! Oh my God! I missed you!" She yelled giving me a massive hug. No one gave hugs like Mia I can tell you that. She was by far the nicest person I have ever met. So nice, and cheerful even if things got bad. My best friend, and my sister.  
  
"I missed you too." I said as I hugged her back. I walked over to Vince who got up. "How's your arm treating you bro?"  
  
"Its better. How you doin' girl? We missed you." He said giving me a hug.  
  
"I'm alright. I missed you too." As I walked to Leon and smiled.  
  
"Good to see you finally got here." He laughed. I then got to Dom, the part that I had been fearing, but have wanted so bad, it hurts.  
  
** DOM'S POV **  
  
She stood there just staring at me. I didn't know what to tell her. Where to begin? How sorry I was? How much I missed her? How much I loved her? There was so much that I wanted to say, and had to say, but I didn't know how, or where to start.  
  
"Good to see you too Dom." She said sarcastically, then sat down at the kitchen table next to Mia. She of course noticed the tension, and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Well, dinner should be ready any second so let's get outside." She said walking to the back door with a bowl of pasta salad in her hands, while Vince and Leon grabbed some Corona, and Letty walked out. I stood watching her out the kitchen window, then finally walked outside with sauce for the chicken. After Mia said grace and dinner started, it was like nothing had changed, except for the fact that Jesse wasn't there, which was still killing me inside. Knowing that I put him in that situation.  
  
** LETTY'S POV **  
  
I sat there eating, and laughing, but I couldn't help but look at Dom. I needed to tell him how I felt, even though I was coming off like a bitch. I needed to tell him that I wanted to be with him, that I didn't want to lose him again, but I couldn't. I didn't know how. Dinner went by quick and before I knew it we were all in the living room watching one of Leon's Jet Lee movies while Mia and Brian were doing the dishes. During the middle of the movie Dom got up and walked out the back door. I followed him, not knowing what to say whenever I got to him. He was sitting in the garage looking at the Charger that Brian had brought back after he wrecked. I slowly walked towards him and sat down on the counter behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything." He finally said. "When I was there, you were all I thought about." I wasn't expecting him to say that, and I didn't know how to react. I didn't know if then I should tell him that I still loved him, and even if I did would he still except me again.  
  
"Dom, I.."  
  
"I love you Letty. I really missed you." I couldn't help but cry.  
  
"I love you too." I said as I jumped down from the counter and to his arms.  
  
** DOM'S POV **  
  
I wasn't letting her go again, and I wasn't leaving her no matter what happened.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I said as I hugged her close.  
  
"Don't leave me again, please."  
  
"I would never." I don't know how long we sat in the garage making up for lost time, but it didn't matter. We were together again, and I wasn't messing this up. We went back inside, and Mia and Brian were laying on the couch together, Vince had gone upstairs to bed, and Leon was about to do the same thing.  
  
"See you in the morning." Letty said as we walked up the stairs and to our old room we had always shared together. "How about a massage huh?" She said as she took off her top.  
  
"I missed you Letty."  
  
** MIA'S POV **  
  
"You guys get up, come on!" I said yelling as I ran through the hallways.  
  
"Mia, its seven in the morning what are you yelling about?" Letty asked coming out of her and Dom's room with a sheet wrapped around her body.  
  
"We're gonna go see Jesse this morning. Everyone together, this'll make him feel better." I said walking back downstairs all ready to go. Within about twenty minutes everyone was ready, and we headed to the hospital to go see Jesse.  
  
As we walked into the hospital Dom seemed nervous. I don't know if he was the fact that he didn't like hospitals, or he was scared to see Jesse, but whatever it was, it was getting the best of him.  
  
"Here, room 214." I said when we got to Jesse's room. I knocked and waited to see if it was alright to go in.  
  
"Come in." I heard him say, so I slowly opened the door.  
  
** JESSE'S POV **  
  
I couldn't believe that they were all here. All of them. The whole team back together again. That was the best feeling in the world to see them all again.  
  
"How are you feeling Jess?" Letty asked as she sat down.  
  
"I'm better. I can get out of here in a few weeks."  
  
"That's great! You've been here too long." Mia smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Since the bullets hit in major places, it took a long time to heal." I said trying to remember what the doctor had told me the night before. "But a little longer, then I'll be back."  
  
"Good to see that you're doing better." Leon said walking over, smiling.  
  
"It's so good to see you guys."  
  
"Could I have a second?" Dom asked looking at the rest of the team. They all nodded, then walked out into the hallway, shutting the door behind them. "Jess I'm so sorry."  
  
"Dom you.."  
  
"I would do anything to have helped you."  
  
"Dom it's alright."  
  
"But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere, so anything you need just ask me alright?"  
  
"Aight. Its really good to see you again Dom."  
  
"Good to see you too Jess." As the rest of the team came back in, Dom stood up and walked in front of Letty who was leaning against the wall. "Alright, I'm going to do this right now, while we all are here." He said reaching into his pocket. "Letty, I love you more then life itself, and I'll do anything for you." He said as he got down on one knee. And pulling a black box out of his pocket. He opened it to show her a diamond inside. "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my God." She said looking at the ring then back at Dom. "Of course!" She said pulling him back up. "I love you."  
  
** DOM'S POV **  
  
Things were finally back to normal. I was home again, and nothing was going to ruin that.  
  
A/N: Awwww!!!!! LOL! I hope you liked that. Just a little short one to add to my list or stories! LOL! Well hope you liked that! Leave reviews, please!!!!!!!!!!! LOL! Just kidding! But hey, reviews would be nice! LOL! Lata guys! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
